


Smooches

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sMOOCH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooches

"What is it, Andy?" Reflux watches the small black Lum darts around, flying without seeming to know what he’s doing. He’s talking to himself under his breath, mumbling about something Reflux can’t understand.

"Nothing!" Andre yells at him, turning around to glare at him. 

Taking that as a sign, Reflux drops it, letting Andy do…whatever. Though that seems to annoy the Lum, too.

Letting out a strangled groan, seeming to finally come to a conclusion with his thoughts, he flies up to the Knaaren and smooches him on the face. 

"Don’t say a thing ever!" He yells before flying off.


End file.
